


spur of the moment

by orphan_account



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Natalie is Neil's birth name, No Riko is really bad and he messes Neil up pretty badly it's awful I'm sorry but I'm not, Raven Neil, RavenNeil, Riko is an awful Human in this, Trans Neil, Transphobia, much more??, possibble triggers, takes a divergence form actual series, wth am I doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil is trans, an ex-raven, and an exy-holic. <br/>Following the story of Neil as he finds himself on the doormat of exy coach, David Wymack. <br/>(I suck at summaries and my other one was like 5 paragraphs long.....)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Natalie was sick. Sick of the treatment he received, sick of the pain he was forced to endure, sick of the demented smiles of Riko, sick of it all.  
He had always used this anger, this passionate rage, as a reason to keep going. To keep working as hard as he could, never once daring to look back at the trail he may leave behind him.  
He had nothing else to work for anyways; he was property of a crime family, his father wouldn't hesitate to kill him, Riko wouldn't hesitate to torture him, his teammates wouldn't hesitate to mock him or berate him, and his mother wouldn't hesitate to stay in the ground, dead as she'd always be.  
For him, there was nothing besides Exy. Besides that stupid, stupid, life ruining sport: Exy.  
Nothing left to work for or hope for, nothing left to break in his already shattered heart.  
"So Natalie, what little game would you like to play first?" Riko sneered, twisting the knife in his hand until his eyes lit up, clearly, he had stumbled across an idea.  
Natalie only winced as he felt his vision go red and his body go numb.  
His body ached and his head hurt, Natalie quickly sat up only to be pushed back done onto his bed by Jean just moments later.  
"Calm down. Here, take this" the Frenchman said, offering out a pill to Natalie before setting his hands down once again.  
"How long was I out?" He asked, pushing down any fears he may have held.  
"A bit too long for Riko's taste, when you get back you have extra practice"  
Natalie groaned and pulled a pillow over his head.  
"Now now, don't be like that, c'mon, we must hurry to avoid Riko's wrath, the quicker you are, the nicer he'll be"  
"'Nice'." Natalie scoffed at that and didn't miss the amused rolling of Jean's eyes as he was pulled out of bed.  
He winced ever so slightly, feeling stitches in his side start to pull, but he didn't pay too much heed to the pain. It wasn't his job to be hurt, it was his job to play Exy. And play Exy he shall. After practice had ended, Riko forced Natalie to run extra laps to make up for lost practice.  
"Run faster you idiot" Riko yelled before flipping out his phone and dialing a number.  
Natalie ran faster, not seeking to get punished harsher, but soon slowed down only a bit to try and catch what Riko was saying.  
He was clearly speaking fluent Japanese, and while Natalie had never been to great at the language, he had picked up on quite a few words over the years.  
His curiosity was quickly killed with Riko shouting incoherently into the phone and turning to face Natalie again.  
Natalie went back to a faster pace and didn't slow down until he had finally finished the extra assigned laps.  
He had been eager to shower and wash the day away but was stopped by an ever smiling Riko.  
"Did you truly think that was the end of your punishment?" He laughed.  
Natalie didn't know what to say, he didn't expect there not to be more, but from Riki's expression, it was certainly worse than what he thought it would be.  
He backed up, trying to avoid the sneer of Riko, only to smack into the plexiglass wall.  
The brusises that sprinkled his back side burned as he made contact with the glass, leaving himself momentarily distracted from Riko's threats.  
And in those few seconds Natalie remembered the most valuable lesson he had ever been taught, 'don't let your eyes off the enemy for one second', and his world faded into black.  
Natalie woke up once again, expecting the scold of Jean or the haunting prescense of Riko's pitch black eyes, not a ragged door matt underneath his body.  
This was going to be very bad.


	2. Cracked mugs, cracked mentality

David Wymack was not expecting to hear a knock at the door sometime around 4:00 a.m, sure, he was an early bird, but this happened to be a bit too early for even him. Of course, what he saw woke him up just fine. Laying across his door mat was a kid soaking in what seemed to be their own blood.  
He instantly dropped his favorite Star Wars coffee mug and was greeted by the groans of the now annoyed, and covered in coffee, kid on his mat.  
He wasn't going to ask questions. Pulling the person to their feet, he draped them across his old couch, dead center in the middle of his messy living room. Flipping open his phone he called Abby, his team nurse, urging her to pick up the phone. She would usually always answer his calls, but unfortunately for him, she was most definitely not a morning person.  
He was greeting by a tired groan and protest, although that quickly changed into a quiet gasp as he explained the situation.  
"Did you ask them if they were ok?" She asked.  
"No. They're covered in blood and are still quietly bleeding out in my couch right now, that'd be a pretty stupid thing to ask, now can you come over or not?" He grunted.  
"Fine. I'll be there in five, make sure they don't die " she said before hanging up.  
How reassuring.  
David gathered towels and water and then made his way to the couch. The person was still breathing, and amazingly still conscious.  
"Got any alcohol?" The person asked, cutting into the silence.  
"Yeah, but I don't recommend that until you've been checked out by Abby"  
"Abby?" They asked.  
"Yeah. Abby's a Nurse I know. You seem pretty calm about this" Wymack commented.  
"You seem just as calm as me so don't start insiuating anything" they shot back before wincing from the pain in their arms.  
"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"  
"I do mind you asking." They said before drifting into cold silence.  
Hearing a knock at his door, David jumped to his feet, pulling it open quickly.  
Abby gasped as she took in the sight of the mangled teen, her silent shock stretching longer as she realized they were fully awake and aware of everything that was going on.  
She then rounded on David,"You didn't do anything? Didn't even bother to bandage anything?"  
"Calm down, you're the medical professional here, thought it'd be better to let you check this out" David said, his hands in the air as he defended himself.  
"Fine, just get out of my way and hand me my stuff as I tell you to" She said as she pushed through the living room up to the couch, crouching down to level herself and the teen.  
"I've got some pretty powerful pain killers, but I'm not gonna give them to you until I make sure nothing's life threatening, alright?" Abby said slowly, annunciating each word.  
"Fine." they replied after a few moments of strained silence.  
Abby didn't know if that was pertaining to what she said or what the poor kid thought of their condition, but she didn't bother questioning it before getting to work.  
She delicately worked on their arms and legs, bandaging and checking each cut and bruise before covering them softly, making sure not to press too hard.  
Just as she reached the chest she felt the teen's hands push hers away.  
"No." they said firmly, wincing as they pulled down their shirt even more.  
"But I have to check the rest" Abby said, trying to emphasize the importance of this.  
"Trust me on this, I'm fine" they said.  
"Really? Ever read a dictionary, fine is far from this, trust me, I didn't get a degree in English for nothing" David said, ignoring the raised eyebrows of Abby.  
"Just. Trust. Me" they gritted through their teeth.  
"Ok..don't get too worked up. I've checked most of everything here, take these" Abby said as she dropped two large pills into their hands.  
She watched as they took them then turned to walk into the kitchen.  
David followed her, giving the kid one more glance before completely stepping into the area with her.  
"So, who is it?" She asked, washing her bloody hands.  
"I don't know, woke to find them on my doorstep" David said shrugging.  
"Think they have something to do with our foxes?" She asked, her eyes downcast and hazy.  
"Probably, most things do these days" he said as he reached over to his coffee pot.  
"You don't think one of them did this, do you?" She asked, voice shakey.  
"No, of course not Abby. Where would you get an idea like tha-"  
"Sure, things have been crazy, but the media was just starting to die down, things were getting a bit more quiet, it just seemed too good to be true, and now we have a half dead kid in your living room." She said, looking into David's eyes with a fear he hadn't seen in a long time.  
"I think it's better to get the answers directly instead of thinking of hypotheticals. When this kid is ready to talk, we'll get our answers" David said, reassuring Abby with a hand on her shoulder.  
"I just hope it isn't connected to them"  
"I have that same hope, trust me" David responded.  
"I have to" she said after a few moments of silence.  
David looked at her, "have to?" He asked.  
"Yeah, if I don't trust you, who can I trust" she said with a sigh, looking off into an unknown distance, as if trying to peer into the unwritten future.


	3. Chapter 3

When Natalie awoke his head hurt and his body hurt even worse. Looking around, ignoring the blurry dark spots clouding most of his vision, he could make out the parts of some sort of blurry and distorted...living room? An orange one at that.  
Natalie bolted upright, already becoming more aware of his surroundings. This wasn't right, this was not the place he had grown up to hate. This was not the stark red and black he had grown to fear. His heart started to speed up, this wasn't happening.  
Where was he? His mind was only drawing blanks, the pounding in his head drowning out any coherent thoughts. He couldn't recognize his surroundings, it wasn't the nest, that was a fact.  
The couch beneath him was stained with what he could only assume was his own blood. Was this some joke? What was Riko trying to do? He had messed with him enough hadn't he?  
At this rate he'd miss practice, and he wasn't eager to face the master's wrath again.  
Shaking he tried to stand. His attempt at standing failed, and he felt his body fall onto the hardwood floor. Natalie groaned in pain as he felt fresh stitches rip open. He didn't even know he had gotten new stitches. Was Jean here too?  
He tried to pick up his head but his body refused, the pain too much for even him.  
He heard foot steps. Panicking Natalie scrambled to get to his feet, floundering on the floor.  
As he blinked away the pure fear that contained him, his eyes met with the black and dirty converses of a tall man.  
It was impossible now. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the punishment that never came.  
After a few moments of silence he felt hands grabbing his upper body, pulling him up to his feet. Natalie stumbled back, landing onto the couch.  
He was still shaking, and flinched back from the hands that reached out to him.  
"No..." he stuttered, cowering in his small position. This was too much like Riko, who had he been handed over to now?  
"Umm..." a gruff voice drawled, the hands retreated.  
Quiet filled the room, alongside the fear of Natalie and confusion of the other person. Then suddenly, the click and clack of heels interrupted the silence that had begun.  
"Back off David." A soft voice cut through, the voice coming closer. Natalie, intrigued, cautiously looked up and found himself staring face to face with a sad eyed woman in bloody scrubs.  
Her green eyes peered reluctantly into his. Standing awkwardly behind her was who he assumed was 'David'. Then it hit him, David, the orange shirt he wore. It made sense together, but he didn't want to connect the dots just yet.  
The woman was timid, and reminded him of someone he couldn't place a name on at the moment.  
"Are you ok?" She asked, but stopped when she noticed the blood leaking through his thin clothes.  
"You pulled your stitches, poor thing... David get my bag." She said as she gingerly kneeled down next to the couch and him.  
"Do you mind?" She asked tugging at his bloody clothing. Natalie didn't respond, his muscles tense.  
"Don't worry, just the sleeves, nothing else." She said when she realized his silence.  
Natalie reluctantly nodded, pulling up his sleeves to reveal the ripped stitches.  
"Oh dear..." she said, reaching into the bag David had brought her.  
"Relax." She said, smiling at the small nod he gave her.  
When she had finished stitching him up she zipped up her bag, but didn't make any move to get up.  
She then set a pill bottle down next to Natalie.  
"Take two every eight hours." She said with a slow look.  
Natalie nodded again and reached to open it, popping two of them quickly.  
"Do you mind me asking what happened?" She asked before standing up to leave.  
He didn't answer, staring her down until she turned the corner of one of the walls and assumedly walked out of the apartment.  
Natalie curled back into couch, frowning as broken bits of memories tumbled through his head. He tried to make sense of them as they surged through him, but to no avail. It confused him more and more, leaving him feeling empty.  
He urged for sleep to take him away, his mind and body both aching in an impossible sadness.


	4. Paralyzing fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, I'm also sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I swear the next chapter will be much longer and have actual plot instead. I just felt that this recurring problem needed to be addressed at some point, so why not now?

Nothing felt right, his dreams of red poppy fields and starry nights on the road with his mother fading away, well no. More like slashed away, buythe knives of his unavoidable fate. Monsters, deformed creatures in the darkness, blood seeping in pools around his feet. Natalie screamed, or tried to. The only noise coming out being a feeble whimper of pain and fear. Lashings, beatings, every inch of weakness ripped out of him. Every bit of conceivable emotion or love pulled away from his tender heart.  
A tidal wave of red washed everything away, leaving him dazed, confused, and more alone than ever. His mother, gone. Jean, gone. The structure of the ravens, gone. What was happening?  
Opening his eyes, his body felt still, paralyzed out of some sort of fear. Completely differing from the thrashing and frantic running about of his haunted dreams.  
He willed his arms to move, but they did not. What was going on?! Tears fell down his cheeks, but he couldn't even move to wipe them away. A noise in his ears, resembling the fuzz of sound waves, drowning out most noise in his vicinity. The only other sounds coming from the place he assumed was the kitchen.  
He didn't dare make a sound though, not as if he could anyways due to his paralyzed state. In his mind, he willed no one to walk in to check on him. And unfortunately for Natalie, luck was never on his side, for through the tears welled up in his eyes, he could see Abby rushing towards him. But something was wrong, instead of the exterior of the place he remembered from the last time he was conscious, he could only see black. The only visible thing became Abby, but even that was wrong. It wasn't, well it was Abby, but it didn't seem like her.  
Her body was distorted, blurry and dark, her eyes red and bloodied. In her hand was a knife, matching the one he rembered Riko loving to use the most on him. He wanted to yell at her to stop, but he still couldn't talk or move. Fear gripped the edges of him, and this time, he was unable to run.  
Suddenly, he felt the unwanted grip of hands on each of his arms. His body being shaked to the point of nasua. Black spots filled his dizzy vision as he fell back into the pit of horrors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering why it's been so long for me to update, my reasons are relating to a lot of family issues, mainly involving death and some pretty disheartening drama. Anyways, I hope you have a good day or night depending on when you're reading this :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter feels rushed or is moving too quickly, I'm just trying to get this out of the way to start with the real stuff. And also: this fic is gone be me trying to have Neil delve further with his relationships in regards to other characters :)

By the time his nightmarish visions faded, Natalie felt drained. drained of any and all emotion. He had gotten so worked up, so scared, it was no surprise that he felt almost completely empty as he fixated his gaze back on Abby. Abby was trying hard to keep a calm composure, but her eyes gave everything away. In them, he could see something resembling concern, she didn't know him though, so why would she be feeling concern of all things? It made no sense to him, he could only hope to put together the pieces of the confusing puzzle of human emotions one day, only hope.  
Moving his eyes away from Abby, he looked to his palms. His bandage wrapped palms, dried blood lining the frayed edges of the material.  
“Are you ok?” she finally asked, after a few minutes of tension filled silence.  
“I’m fine.” Natalie mumbled, not wanting to talk about it.  
Abby felt her heart breaking, but she didn't bother to say anything else, instead, pushing a plate of food she had set out onto the table towards him. He looked at it, before huddling back into the blanket he had pulled over himself, recoiling from it. Abby stared, Natalie stared. It was a contest of will and power. Fortunately for both of them, David chose that exact moment to stride into the room, not even closing the door behind him.  
Turning to Abby, he said, “They’re here.”  
“Here, Here? Or just on campus here?” She asked, both David and Abby ignoring the confused Natalie situated on the couch.  
“Here, here.” he stated, motioning to the door and the figures standing in its frame. Natalie couldn't make out the figures completely, a layer of ominous darkness slanting across the front hall, but he could see at the very least, four people making their way in.  
Had he grown up differently, he may have asked what this was all about, but considering his upbringing in the nest, he wouldn’t. He had learned not to question things, well… at least not to verbally question anything.  
“Guess who’s back?” chirped a voice. Natalie swore he could recognize it, from where? He had no clue.  
The figures, strolling into the light, stepped into the living room. Natalie immediately took to examining them, looking at each of their features and memorizing them quickly. He didn't have to spend long on each person though, quickly realizing who he was staring at.  
Riko had forced him to memorize each player on each team the Ravens would face off against. It shouldn't have been a surprise that the figures were David’s players, considering this was his apartment and all and they were on the campus of the Foxes, but one of the people, left him shaken to the core.  
Standing just feet away from him, was Kevin Day. Kevin-McFucking-Day. The same Kevin that Natalie had been so close to, the same Kevin that would comfort him for years, well, until he left.  
At first, Kevin didn't notice him, none of the players did. Natalie wasn't vying for any attention from Kevin though, not wanting to face the bastard just yet.  
His cover was blown though, when he shifted ever so slightly on the couch, trying to avoid the pain in his side and legs as he sat there.  
One of the blonde twins, the one who looked to be high on life (Andrew most likely), immediately turned to stare right into the eye of Natalie.  
“Well, well, well…Who do we have here?” he sneered, catching the attention of all in the room.  
No one vocally answered, but the look on Kevin’s face was clearly answer enough. His eyes were bulging out of his head, his hands froze mid air.  
“N-…N-…” he stuttered, only to be silenced by the death glares Natalie sent his way.  
“Neil.” Natalie finished, not wanting his first formal introduction to the occupants of the room to be by the name of Natalie.  
“Neil?” Abby and David chorused, both seeming halfway enthused by the new information, well, any information on their mysterious guest.  
While Andrew (assuming that the smiley twin was Andrew) seemed to be putting Kevin’s shock and Neil/Natalie’s aggression together.  
“Kevin, back away.” he snarled, waiting for Kevin to step backwards.  
“Andrew…” David drawled out, tensing up slightly.  
“How does Kevin know you?” Andrew asked.  
“Huh? What on earth are you going on about, Andrew?” Abby exclaimed.  
“I know sure and well that you saw Kevin’s reaction to this,‘Neil’…It’s obvious they know each other.” Andrew retorted.  
Natalie, now Neil, looked into Kevin’s eyes, pleading for something, uselessly hoping that Kevin would save his ass, but knowing Kevin, he never would.  
“N-Neil…is a Raven…” Kevin said, stopping himself from calling Neil Natalie.  
“Why is a Raven here? And Why have we never heard of this ‘Neil’?” Andrew snarled, putting himself in front of Kevin and reaching for his upper arms.  
Aaron and Nicholas, who had so far stayed out of the conversation, watched on, puzzled as to where this would lead.  
Kevin looked back at Neil, his eyes pleading for something to say, Neil didn't give him anything.  
“Neil…Well Neil was…” Kevin tripped over his words. That was something that had never ceased to amaze Neil. The fact that Kevin could be so eloquent in public, but fail to even form a coherent sentence in private.  
Annoyed with Kevin’s lack of sense, Neil picked up the slack for him by saying, “I was never old enough to be on starting line, I’ve been there since I was ten, I was set to debut this year." He felt the stares of all those around him as he pulled the sheets back over himself. He said it, short and sweet, nothing left to be seen here folks. He was just too tired to continue whatever this was, and the antagonism that was rippling off of Andrew reminded him too much of Riko.  
The conversation continued, this time moving to a different room, and after about an hour of huddling on the couch in his state of annoyance with the world, he felt a hand on his blanket covered shoulder. He flinched, the hand retracted, he looked up. Abby was there, her hands now to herself, her eyes downcast and sympathetic.  
What he had said earlier was quite simple, and for most of the inhabitants of the room, it wasn't very moving or sad. But for Abby, who he had already observed to be empathetic, must have heard something behind his monotone voice and simple words.  
“Goodnight…” She whispered before leaving. It was oddly comforting, although he would never admit that out loud.

Neil was already planning on running, yes, he didn't trust anyone he had met here so far, yes, but if anything, Abby was on his side. And if abby were on his side, he may be able to get what he needed before he made his grand escape. Something pulled at his heart at the idea of using Abby for his own means of gain, but he knew by now to ignore things like that, it was every man for himself in life.


End file.
